Cerezos para la Reina
by princesakraehe
Summary: La reina Victoria ha causado la muerte de muchas ciudades al intentar comercializar droga, opio, en nombre de Inglaterra principalmente en china.Los poderosos magos de la epoca se ven opacados por un demonio que ha destruido todos sus planes de asesinar a la reina y han decidido llamar a magos mas poderosos que ellos para hacerla caer.
1. Salto temporal

-Sebastian, no lo dejes escapar-Grito Ciel aferrándose al acantilado-Yo estaré bien

-Joven Amo!

-Muevete o se escapara!

-Yes, My Lord!...

Sebastian se apresuro a correr para atrapar a aquel sujeto que cargaba con una peligrosa cantidad de explosivos antes de que escapara pues se había informado que planeaba un atentado mortal contra la reina de Inglaterra y su familia, justo antes de las fiestas navideñas por lo que el fiel perro de la reina había ido a investigar y se había topado con una gran red de traficantes de polvora y otros explosivos que estaban confabulando contra la monarquía.

El mayordomo persiguió al hombre que vestia una túnica larga que le cubria la cabeza y al estar cerca de el fue recibido con una corriente de aire cargada de llamas que lo hizo detenerse bruscamente para hacerse un lado y poder evitarlas. Cuando el mayordomo miro al frente para seguir los pasos del misterioso terrorista se sorprendió con que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Tardaste demasiado-Gruño ciel al levantar la mirada al percatarse de la mano de Sebastian quien la extendia con una mueca de preocupación-¿Qué pasa?

-No logre atraparlo y creo que la reina se ha topado con algo mas que con simples terroristas

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Miércoles 17 de diciembre del 2020

-¿no es increible?-Sakura abrió las ventanas del hotel que daban vista a la gran rueda de la fortuna en Londres y sonrio de oreja a oreja al ver a grandes y rechonchas palomas pasar frente a ella-Hoy es el día mas soleado en Londres, dicen que no habrá ni una sola nube en la ciudad.

-Sakura, me alegra que estes tan contenta-Le dijo Tomoyo desde la cama mientras se cepillaba el cabello

-Es el primer viaje que hacemos como familia desde hace mucho tiempo-Dijo girándose lentamente.

-Y con Li-Tomoyo saco su cámara del cajón y comenzó a filmar a Sakura-Podre filmar el primer viaje de la pareja mas linda del universo y gravar para la posteridad sus romanticos paseos por Londres, sus caminatas al atardecer y su velada romantica a la luz de la luna…..Dios, que bello-Dijo tocando su mejilla y mirando al horizonte con un brillo en su mirada

-T…Tomoyo

-Y he hecho un bello vestido para la ocacion-Dijo corriendo a su maleta

-Tomoyo, espera-Dijo sakura caminando presurosa y sentándose sobre la maleta de su amiga-Ya elegi yo lo que me voy a poner para hoy.

-¿D…de verdad?-Pregunto desanimada tomoyo-Que tragedia….

-Lo..lo lamento pero esta ocacion es muy importante para mi y quisiera usar algo que elegi hace mucho tiempo para usar con Shaoran.

-Se la paso en las tiendas casi todo el día-Se escucho una voz desde la cama-No sabia si saldría vivo de ahí o no.

-Keroooo!-Sakura le grito sonrojada-No fue todo el día

-Claro que si-aseguro rodándose por la cama para quedar panza arriba contra la almohada aun tapándose con las mantas-Te probaste minimo cien vestidos antes de estar satisfecha con tu elección y te diste por satisfecha cuando tu hermano se quedo boquiabierto al mirarte sin tener nada mas que decir

Kero se estiro y salió de las cobijas agitando sus alas pesadamente y bostezando descaradamente ante las jóvenes.

-Vaya….-Tomoyo sonrio-Si es tan importante para ti, estará bien.

¿Pero por que nuestro gurpo favorito se encuentra en Londres?

Despues del regreso de Shaoran, la familia de Sakura había tenido la oportunidad mas grande en toda la historia de la familia Kinomoto pues en Londres habían encontrado un pasaje misterioso que llevaba a unas puertas de piedra justo debajo del monumento y que parecía llevar aun mas debajo de lo que se habían imaginado en un inicio.

Saben, con 13 años uno diría que unos jóvenes pensarían en ir a todas las tiendas Cosmopolitan de la ciudad y se dedicarían a ir a los lugares de actualidad en lugar de aburrirse en los museos pero no todos conocen a los jóvenes Kinomoto, Daidouji y Li quienes son completamente fuera de lo común en un mundo tan ordinario que aveces te hace pensar si hicieron por fotocopia a la mayoría de adolescentes modernos obsesionados con sus celulares y ahora nos encontramos con estos jóvenes en La torre de Londres siguiendo a un guía que no deja de parlotear a un reducido grupo de personas que toman fotos a diestra y siniestra como posesos.

\- Hoy en día la Torre de Londres ha pasado a ser básicamente una atracción turística. No obstante, uno de sus usos más populares es el de centro de custodia de las joyas de la Corona Británica.Ésta colección está integrada por unas 23.500 piezas, que incluyen insignias, joyas y otros elementos como espadas y cetros utilizados en actos oficiales, y con un valor aproximado de 20.000 millones de libras está considerada la colección de joyas más valiosa del mundo.-Dijo el guía con voz monótona y con exprecion robotica que indicaba que hacia el recorrido mas por costumbre que por gusto propio

-¿podria hablarnos de las apariciones?-dijo una joven estadounidense rubia que parecía cansada de las clases de historia del hombre

El guía miro sobre la nariz a la joven que preparaba su celular para la gravacion y poniendo los ojos en blanco a pesar de estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de peticiones, respiro hondo y levanto la mano para dirigir la atención de los visitantes que lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Varias personas han coincidido en afirmar que han sentido o presenciado fantasmas. Los más famosos son los de Ana Bolena, Enrique VI o la condesa de Salisbury Margaret Pole, pero quizás el más llamativo es el fantasma de un oso pardo que formó parte de la colección de animales primigenia.

El fantasma de Ana Bolena es el ente mayor visto entre todos los espíritus pues desde su ejecución en 1536 ha sido vista por lo menos unas 30 mil veces en 120 lugares distintos dentro del castillo y la obstante, también se han reportado apariciones de otra de las esposas del rey, de Catherine Howard, la quinta de las seis esposas de Enrique VIII, quien también moriría bajo el hacha del verdugo.

La historia cuenta que al ser sentenciada ella logró escapar de su habitación en la Casa de la Reina, pero que fue capturada en su huida para ser ejecutada tiempo después, se dice que aún se oye los gritos desesperados pidiendo ayuda de Howard mientras corre por los pasillos del castillo.

Sakura sintió como se le erizaban cada uno de los finos bellos del cuerpo y un escalifrio le recorría la espalda como si un muerto pasara sus frios dedos por su espina dorsal y la joven se agarro del brazo de Shaoran que sonrio sonrojado ante aquel comportamiento de la chica. Tomoyo estaba maravillada con tal escena y los enfocaba con su camara.

-No he sentido ninguna presencia desde que llegamos al lugar-Dijo el recargando su cabeza contra la de la chica-Tal vez son puras historias. ¿tu has sentido algo?

-N…no-acepto la chica aferrándose mas a el

El guía se giro y comenzó a caminar seguido del pequeño grupo que no parecía conforme con el corto tiempo de las historias de terror

-Si me siguen , ahora veremos las mazmorras y una de las torres donde observaremos el tratamiendo dado a los prisioneros que eran decapitados en públicos y los elementos de tortura utilizados en la época de Enrique VIII-Respiro hondo- Los que no deseen ver esata exibicion pueden ir a la cafetería a pedir su almuerzo incluido con los sellos en sus manos.

Sakura miro a Shaoran que sonrio y asintió, Tomoyo levanto el pulgar en símbolo de aprobación y ambos se separaron del grupo abrazados seguidos por Tomoyo a una distancia prudente y continuaron caminando por el sendero de piedra pulida guiándose por los diversos letreros.

-waaaaa-Se quejo Kero al encontrarse en un lugar aislado de la gente-Debimos comprar el Tour más costosos y no dejarnos convencer por ese tríptico y sus precios tan baratos-Se dio unos golpecitos en el cuello para desestresarse-Me parecía realmente insoportable ese guia, se ve que no le gusta su trabajo de ninguna manera.

-Bueno, entonces fue buena idea alejarnos del grupo-Tomoyo bajo un momento su cámara y checo la hora en su reloj de muñeca- Tenemos dos horas y media antes de ver a tu hermano y a Yukito en el hotel ¿quieren comer aquí o vamos a otro lado?

-Creo que sería bueno que tomáramos un bote y naveguemos por el Támesis -Shaoran apretó la mano de Sakura con un leve sonrojo-Hay uno que sale cerca de aquí y que tiene un restaurante alrededor de la cubierta y creo que seria buena idea intentarlo.

-Si hay comida, por mi no hay problema-Salto Kero desde el bolso de Sakura

Despues de algunos minutos, el trio de adolescentes se encontraba caminando aun lado del tamesis guiándose por el gps de Tomoyo que les indicaba donde debían tomar el bote que les daría el recorrido.

Si somos sinceros, nada de eso fue de improviso pues Tomoyo convenció a Shaoran de tomar ese terrible tour para después sacar a Sakura de la torre de Londres para llevarla por un romántico viaje en bote y tener su primer beso como novios.

-Ya nos besamos en una ocacion-Dijo Shaoran sonrojado en el lobby del hotel mirando al ascensor esperando a Sakura.

-Li, eso no fue un beso y debes aceptarlo-Dijo Tomoyo contando la cantidad de baterías que tenia para su cámara-Solo eran acercamientos y un pequeño rose durante los ensayos de la obra escolar.

-Daidouji…., no lo se-Shaoran se paso la mano por la cabeza indeciso-Seria asustar a Sakura para luego llevarla a un barco y….¿luego que?

-Tener una comida romantica mirando el puente de Londres y mientras miran románticamente el atardecer le robaras su primer beso oficial a Sakura-Dijo emocionada- ¿No te gustaría algo asi?

-Supongo que….Si

Shaoran extendió su mano y Sakura la tomo para después dar un largo paso para subir al bote que los llevaría al bote que se encontraba un poco lejos pues habían llegado tarde aunque Tomoyo había logrado convencerlos de que los esperaran con su personalidad encantadora y sus grandes ojos azules.

Cuando llegaron al barco, Shaoran subió por delante para ayudar a ambas jóvenes a subir a cubierta y evitarles hacer demasiada fuerza y respiro hondo cuando Tomoyo le dirigió una mirada brillante y de complicidad que dejaba claro que tenía todo bajo control y planeado.

-Solo hay dos mesas para dos personas pero en lugares separados y no podemos poner una silla extra o estorbaríamos a la gente-Dijo en tono teatral Tomoyo torciendo el gesto para que pareciera que estaba muy angustiada-Creo que tendre que resignarme a sentarme al otro lado de la cubierta mientras ustedes dos cenan tranquilamente

-Pero…Tomoyo-Dijo Sakura

-No te preocupes, el pequeño Kero y yo estaremos bien juntos, ¿verdad kero?

-Yo creo que….-Kero miro a Tomoyo y sintió como si unas llamas rodearan a la joven que parecía salida del mismísimo infierno a pesar de tener un rostro angelical- Si….es…es…estaremos muy bien- dijo este volando rápidamente hasta su hombro y escondiéndose entre el cabello de la chica.

-¿Lo ven?-Dijo con una sonrisa-Coman tranquilos.

Shaoran miro a Tomoyo despedirse con una gran sonrisa y levantar el pulgar en forma de apoyo, y el joven suspiro sintiéndose incomodo.

Pasados unos momentos Sakura y el joven de cabellos castaños se encontraban mirando el paisaje y disfrutando de una ensalada citrica con un aderezo de manzana que se resbalaba lentamente en sus lenguas y los hacía flotar entre sabores.

-No habíamos estado juntos desde lo de las clear card-Dijo Shaoran cuando se acercaron al puente de Londres y lograron ver a la perfeccion la torre de Londres a la puesta del sol

-Aun me resultan extraños todos estos cambios-Sakura se giro para ver la luz reflejándose en el agua-Es extraño saber que existe otra tu en el mundo y que por culpa de el mago Clow, por culpa de sus deseos enfermizos, ahora otras personas están sufriendo la desaparición de sus mundos y de sus vidas.

-¿Lo odias?

-Jamas podría odiarlo-Sonrio dulcemente y recargo su cabeza en sus brazos-¿Cómo podría odiar a alguien que, amando como el lo hizo, logro influir en la vida de cientos?-Miro a Shaoran con sus grandes ojos brillantes- Se hacen grandes locuras por amor y creo que el es de las pocas personas que ha sabido entregar su corazón a una persona hasta arriesgar el mundo entero.

-Sakura….

-¿Quieres pedir que traigan en plato fuerte de una vez?-Pregunto esta irguiéndose y mirando sus platos vacios

-Si

Shaoran no sabia que decir o que hacer y mientras daba bocados a su trozo de cerdo se mordió la lengua perdido en las curvas de la adolescente que se levanto para auxiliarlo y que solo logro que se ahogara aun mas cuando intento aliviar sus molestias.

Shaoran tomo rápidamente agua hasta que el trozo de cerdo con ciruela se hubo alojado en su estomago y tranquilizo a la chica que se veía contenta de que no hubiera pasado a graves consecuencias.

¿no seria ridiculo?, que el muriera por un pedazo de cerdo por haber espiado un poco en el vestido de la chica que mas quería en el mundo. Se pregunto Shaoran colocando su mano en su frente y sonrojándose al recordar el escote en el vestido color azul cielo de la joven Kinomoto.

-Vaya, Vaya-Tomoyo sonrio-Ahora nos encontramos con los problemas de un caballero en plena adolescencia que debe luchar contra sus instintos

-Tomoyo-Kero se giro y jalo un mechon de cabello de la chica que lo sujeto para que se estuviera quieto- Vamos, ¿Qué estas planeando?

-Quiero grabar el beso del primer amor entre Sakura y Shaoran-Susurro esta

-¿queeeeee?-Dijo quero al tiempo que la chica tapaba su boca y ahogaba aquel grito

-Basta, kero-Se quejo esta-O me obligaras a amordazarte y guardarte en mi bolsa

-¿Qué tu tambien?-Pregunto este horrorizado-Esta bien, me quedare aquí tranquilo y esperando que a ese chiquillo le caiga una gran piedra del puente en la cabeza

-Eres un hermano celoso Kero

-Un guardia, un guardian celoso-Aseguro-No quiero que Sakura se emparente con alguien como el cuando hay muchos otros que podrían ayudar a un buen linaje.

-Lo que importa es que ella lo eligiera y que Touya y tu lo acepten bien, y calladitos.

La adolescencia había hecho a Tomoyo mas activa que pasiva en muchos aspectos y entre ellos el lograr lo que ella quería.

Los ojos azules de la chica se mantenían fijos en ambos adolescente y solamente separo su rostro de la cámara para mirar como en el Puente de Londres una extraña distorcion ocurria y que en un inicio ella pudo asegurar era un daño de la cama pero que no se movia con el aparato y permanecia detenido en el mismo punto.

-Sakura-Grito señalando el lugar con su dedo

Sakura y Shaoran se giraron y vieron como de aquella distorsión un hombre adulto salía disparado junto con un ser encapuchado que intentaba enterrarle una filosa espada en el corazón. Una espada muy parecida a la de Shaoran.

-¿Qué demonios?

Aquellos hombres atravesaron el barco antes de que las personas en el lugar lograran reaccionar y el gran armatoste de metal comenzó a hundirse rápidamente ante los atonitos turistas que buscaban los botes salvavidas que parecían haber sido eliminados del lugar para no irrumpir en la decoración.

-Shaoran, cuidado-Grito Sakura cuando Shaoran intentaba llegar a Tomoyo quien se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al barandal.

El hombre encapuchado salió por el agujero que habían dejado el y el otro sujeto para inmediatamente levantar un papiro entre sus dedos y detener el tiempo afectando unicamente a las personas que carecían de magia y acto seguido comenzando a saltar para poner a salvo a las personas en la orilla del rio con una velocidad inhumana que aduraspenas los ojos de ambos chicos lograron captar.

Cuando el tipo salto junto a Sakura para tomarla entre sus brazos, Shaoran corrió junto a ella y desenvaino su espada para evitar que la tocara y se puso en posición defensiva, mas por instinto que por haberlo pensado bien.

-Tu….-El hombre se detuvo y observo la espada del joven adolescente-Eres del clan Li-Se bajo lentamente la capucha mostrando un rostro oriental de largos cabellos negros y subió lentamente su mano derecha para poder poner juntas las espadas- Nuestras Jians….-parpadeo incrédulo-Son la misma, ¿pero cómo?

-¿Quién eres tu?

-No, tu primero dime quien eres y el por que posees esa espada

-Soy Shaoran Li, futuro patriarca del Clan Li y descendiente directo del Mago Clow Reed y ahora exijo saber quien demonios eres.

-Yo soy…

Aquel hombre atractivo todo vestido de negro ataco al joven antes de que pudiera decir su nombre con cubertería de plata que alcanzo a darle en la espalda y a derribarlo del barco ocasionando que Shaoran y Sakura saltaran tras de el para regresarlo a la superficie.

En cuanto hubieron tocado al muchacho un aura verde amarillenta los rodeo mientras subían y al salir a la superficie se quedaron helados al ver como un barco de vapor se dirigía a ellos a una velocidad media pero que en cualquier momento los golpearía si no se dirigían a la orilla.

Shaoran y Sakura se apresuraron y al encontrarse en los bordes del rio, buscaron una escalera para poder subir a la calle y contactar a un servicio medico antes de que el misterioso sujeto se desangrara.

-Sakura, sube por las escaleras y pide ayuda, después llama a Daidouji por tu celular.-Ordeno Shaoran poniendo boca abajo al hombre que se encontraba inconsciente

Sakura asintió y subió sintiendo sus ropas pesadas y al divisar la calle se quedo completamente petrificada al toparse a todas las personas que caminaban por la calle vestidas con atuendos victorianos y toparse con la calle llena de carretas y caballos que mansamente andaban sin temor por los senderos de piedra.

-Dios mios niña, ¿Qué te sucedio?-Pregunto una mujer de largo cabello rubio que sujetaba en sus hombros un abrigo de piel

-Yo…..-Sakura se encontraba en shock total

-¿Te caíste al rio?-Pregunto extendiéndole su mano

Shaoran escucho la voz de Sakura y de la mujer y aunque no lo deseaba comenzó a impasientarse al tener las manos casi totalmente empapadas de sangre y el piso comenzando a teñir sus grietas de aquel color carmesí con aroma metalico.

-Sakura, pide ayuda-Grito con fuerza

La voz de Shaoran hizo reaccionar a la joven que salió de sus pensamientos y tomo a la mujer de la mano que se sorprendió ante el cambio de la niña que ahora se veía completamente afligida.

-N…Nos atacaron, mi… mi… mi amigo fue apuñalado en la espalda-Dijo tiritando de frio al estar mas consciente de su cuerpo y del clima helado

-Cielos santo-Dijo la mujer sorprendida-Espera, llamare a mi marido, el podrá ayudarlos de alguna forma.

¿llamar a su marido?, ¿Qué acaso esa mujer no podía ayudarlos directamente? Se pregunto Sakura abrazandose a si misma.

Despues de unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos a la joven de ojos verdes, un hombre alto de cabellos canos se acerco a la muchacha seguido de algunos agentes de la policía y bajaron por la escalera para después guiar al servicio medico que se los llevo a toda velocidad al hospital.

-Otro tipo atacado con cubertería de plata-Dijo el policía al medico en turno-Pero este si sobrevivió.

-Parece ser que también ataco a estos niños-Los señalo en otro oficial con la cabeza-Extranjeros por supuesto aunque la niña parece ser mestiza y….-La miro de arriba abajo-Tal vez inquilina de alguna casa de citas

-Oiga-Grito Shaoran levantándose-No se atreva a decir eso de Sakura….

-Ya hablaremos con el chico mayor para ver que pasa con ustedes-Se rio- No parecen trabajadores de clase media o clase baja-Dijo inspeccionándolos con la mirada- Pero con los asiáticos nunca se sabe, será mejor que se queden tranquilitos mientras ese chico despierta

Sakura se encogió de hombros y se aferro a las toayas que la enfermera le dio para secarse y asintió obedientemente.

-Deberias aprender de ella-Dijo fastidiado el oficial-Los chinos no tienen derechos como los demás y te verias en muchos problemas si decidimos enviarte a prisión por rebelde.

Shaoran apretó las mandíbulas y bajo la mirada cerrando los puños sobre sus ropas mojadas, ¿habian dado un salto a otra dimencion y ahora estaban en un mundo diferente al suyo como les había dicho Yuuko?

Rayos, ahora no tenían las cartas para ayudarse


	2. Siguiendo a los ratones

Abrio sus ojos lentamente y tardo en enfocar el techo donde un candelabro se encontraba apagado y se movia por la corriente de aire que entraba desde la ventana. Una joven de cabello corto de ojos verdes se encontraba junto a la ventana con una mueca de preocupación y su ropa interior completamente mojada y expuesta a la vista de todos.

¿Cómo podía esa chica estar parada con aquel camizon de encajes con lazos azules en el pecho que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y en el que apenas podían persivirse unas mangas de encaje tan delicado que parecía hecho de aire, como si nada? ¿no se sentía avergonzada?

-Estas despierto-Dijo la chica al darse cuenta de los ojos abiertos del muchacho-¿estas bien?

-¿Dónde…?-Pregunto tocándose la cabeza

-En el hospital del centro de Londres-Dijo Sakura acercándose y sentándose en la cama-Pensaron que morirías.

-¿Dónde esta el mayordomo de negro?-Pregunto sentándose lentamente

-No lo se, cuando salimos del agua…no había nadie mas que nosotros tres

-¿tres?-Abrio los ojo como plato-¿Dónde esta el desendiente de Clow Reed?

-Afuera.

-Llamalo, quisiera hablar con el.

Sakura asintió y salió al pasillo, no antes sin voltear y mirar fijamente al muchacho que parecía completamente agotado y demacrado.

Shaoran, que se encontraba intentando obtener información se soprendio al toparse con Sakura a su lado y que le pedia ir al cuarto del muchacho, quien ahora se encontraba sentado con los pies reposando en el suelo.

-Explicanos-Dijo Shaoran sin ceremonia alguna- ¿Cómo llegamos del año 2020 al año 1888?

-Mi nombre es Yong Li-Dijo sin mirarlo-Del clan Li.

Exactamente hace dos años, nuestro país sevio envuelto en una cruel imposición de la reina victoria que comenzó a distribuir opio en nuestras tierras gratuitamente para hacer adictos a los pobladores mas pobres y miserables que necesitaban cambiar su realidad de una u otra forma y destrozo familias enteras cuando envió a sus corsarios y piratas para detener a todos aquellos que trataban de impedir que la difucion de esa maldita droga continuara en tierras chinas.

Mi padre fue asesinado por un demonio cuando intento deshacerse de un cargamento que partía a china-Se giro lentamente para mirarlos-Y no me refiero a un demonio como un insulto, pues realmente se trata de un hijo de los infiernos de verdad, yo lo vi, pelee con el y fue entonces cuando todo el clan acepto que necesitábamos ayuda y teníamos que llamar a alguien mas poderoso que todos nosotros juntos para poder enfrentarlo.

Ayer por la noche, mis hermanas menores Yeni, Mei , wen, Jin,Wan y Lan, intentaron hacer un ritual para traer a nosotros al hechicero mas poderoso de todas las eras pero fueron interrumpidas durante el ritual por ese demonio y…..-oculto el rostro al girarse-Asesino a Wan con cuchillos de plata que le atravesaron el corazón pero el portal logro abrirse y mientras ese…..ese…. ese hombre peleaba con ellas, intente atravesarlo para después ser perseguido por la bestia que arremetió contra mi y termine estrellándome contra el barco en el que ustedes se encontraban.

Ustedes eran las únicas personas con magia en todo el lugar por lo que fueron arrastrados conmigo devuelta a esta era.

-Esperas que nos involucremos en una guerra que no es nuestra?-Pregunto Shaoran cruzándose de brazos

-Debes hacerlo-Gruño el muchacho

El chico se levanto y camino con torpeza hasta quedar de frente a Shaoran con mirada decisiva y altanera.

-Eres parte del clan y estás obligado a ayudarnos

Shaoran apretó los dientes y bajo la cabeza por un segundo para respirar hondo y torcer la boca

-Si te ayudamos, ¿regresaremos a nuestra epoca?

-No se si pueda hacerlos regresar pero mis hermanas podrían hacer algo pues ellas tienen mas experiencia en ese tipo de cosas-levanto las cejas agotado- pero…. Con la muerte de Wan, tal vez tarden en lograr completar el conjuro o….

Yong no pudo continuar pues se desmayo y fue detenido justo a tiempo por Shaoran que se arrodillo lentamente para que el chico de cabellos negros no se golpeara ni se hiciera daño

Cuando los médicos llegaron solo pudieron dejar claro que tenia una severa desnutrición y tal vez anemia. Era realmente frustrante que no se pudiera saber algo mas por el retraso en la tecnología que ocurria en esas épocas y mas aun era sorprendente que el joven se encontrara en esas condiciones teniendo en cuenta las lujosas ropas que poseía cuando lo vieron por primera vez y las joyas que pendían de sus orejas que debían costar sus buenos cientos de miles por el gran tamaño de las piedras preciosas.

-Quiero ayudar también-Sakura se toco un mechon de cabello ante el estrés-Pero… ahora terminare dejándote solo con todo esto

Yong entreabrió los ojos y se topo con ambos chicos sentados en sillas separadas y mirando por la ventana.

-Sakura, eres una hechicera muy poderosa, se que podrás canalizar tu magia de cualquier otra forma que no tenga que ver con las cartas y….-le tomo la mano-Con Kerberos y Yue

-Me siento incapacitada sin ellos

-Sakura, tu eres hija directa de la reencarnación del mago clow-Shaoran le tomo la barbilla-¿Cómo podrías estar incapacitada?, tu eres mas poderosa que el incluso podrías crear nuevas y maravillosas cosas

-Espera…-Dijo Yeong olvidando que fingía seguir inconciente-¿Ella es hija de la reencarnación de Clow?, ¿Qué esta pasando?

Eran las 5 de la tarde en mansión Phantomhive y Ciel se encontraba completamente iracundo ante las respuestas que había traido Sebastian a sus cientos de preguntas que en lugar de generar algo positivo, simplemente había causado que la madeja de hilo en sus manos se enredara aun mas hasta dejarlo prácticamente atado.

-Clow Reed-Murmuro Ciel desde su mesa limpia de papeles y comenzando a caminar alrededor de la pieza de madera sin molestarse por pisar las cientas de papel que había hecho caer en su arranque de ira-¿Quién es el exactamente?

-Es un Mago muy poderoso pero dejo este mundo hace mucho tiempo-Dijo Sebastian comenzando a levantar los papeles y a colocarlos en el escritorio-No quiero decir que muriera, si no que literalmente se movió de este plano a otro existente por alguna razón desconocida.

-Supongo que tendremos que encargarnos de los Li, si queremos que la reina se encuentre tranquila-Sonrio-Es una lastima que tengamos que hacer trizas a una familia tan antigua.

-Son magos muy poderosos que utilizan grandes habilidades dentro de la magia negra-Sebastian coloco los últimos papeles en su lugar y permaneció muy recto junto al escritorio-No los tomes a la ligera o podría voltearse tu jugada.

-Ah….¿tu crees?-Ciel se recargo en el escritorio y se cruzo de brazos-En ese caso investiga todo lo que puedas de ellos y si es posible captura a uno de esos escurridizos ratones que se encuentran en lo mas bajo de la casa Li, quiero que les exprimas toda la información posible-giro un poco la cabeza para mirar a Sebastian-Y no dejes huella alguna, no queremos que la sociedad Londinense entre en pánico por esos nuevos terroristas mágicos.

-Yes, My Lord.

Shaoran se miro al espejo y se sintió extraño con aquel abrigo de ocho botones largo hasta los muslos, la corbata con botón y la camisa almidonada con un cuello que se cerraba alrededor de su garganta y nuca de una forma extremadamente incomoda, lo único que le agradaba eran los pantalones a la rodilla, los calcetines largos y sus zapatos con un pequeño tacon.

Yong se encontraba sentado en la cama de la habitación leyendo un libro en chino y levanto la mirada cuando Shaoran suspiro resignado.

-Dejaran de mirarte todos ahora que vistes como persona decente.

-Nuestra ropa era decente-Dijo fastidiado-Ahora siento que voy a una fiesta muy lujosa con personas muy pomposas a las que no soportare…..-Regreso a mirarse al espejo-No creo poder vestirme de esta forma todos los días, es muy incomodo.

-Tendras que hacerlo-Yong dejo el libro de lado y busco en un cajón alfileres para luego acercarse a Shaoran- Es un alivio que tengamos casi la misma talla o tendrías que andar desnudo hasta que llamaramos a la modista que se va a encargar de tu ropa hecha a medida-Se inclino un poco y comenzó a colocar los alfileres alrededor de la manga del muchacho.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos muchachos se giraron de golpe para toparse con la pequeña Mei que tiraba de una mano blanca que trataba de retraerse y alejarse de la habitación.

Aquella niña aun usaba las ropas tradicionales chinas con un hermoso quipao rosa cerezo y unos pantalones blancos.

-Por dios, tienen que mirarte-Dijo esta jalando con fuerza

-Basta Mei….-Sakura se escuchaba completamente apenada-Me siento extraña en estas ropas.

La fuerza de Mei fue superior a la de Sakura y la joven entro en la habitación dando traspiés con un hemoso vestido azul cielo con pequeñas capas de tela que crecían poco a poco con forme la tela se arremolinaba a la parte trasera del vestido donde formaba una gran rosa.

Los hombros de Sakura se encontraban descubiertos y el escote bajaba sensualmente a sus pechos donde en el canalillo se podía ver una hermosa rosa de tela cubierta con cristales que daban destellos ante la luz de las lámparas.

-Muy hermosa, toda una dama-Yong se alejo de Shaoran y tomo la mano de Sakura para después rosar con sus labios la delicada piel de la muchacha que se sonrojo-Tus anteriores ropas no te hacían tanta justicia como este vestido, me alegra que mi hermana tenga manos tan diestras como para transformar un vestido viejo de nuestra madre en algo tan maravilloso como este atuendo que enfatiza tu belleza.

-A mamá le hubiera gustado prestárselo-Aseguro la niña-Cuando la vi, jure que era ella pero sus ojos no son castaños como los de mami

-Su madre…-Shaoran se toco la tela de la manga-¿esta en china?

-Murio a manos del demonio de negro-Dijo entrando Wen con una gran caja llena de hilos-Fue atravesada por unos cuchillos antes de que nosotros fuéramos encomendados a proteger el clan en este país-La chica apretó los ojos y respiro hondo-La mato a ella y a nuestro futuro hermano.

-¿Quién es ese demonio negro?

-El siervo del perro de la reina-Yong coloco los últimos alfileres en las mangas de Shaoran y regreso a sentarse en la cama con una mirada cargada de odio y desprecio- Es un demonio tras la mascara de un simple mortal que camina obedientemente tras un noble que se arrastra a los pies de la tiranica reina Victoria

Son los encargados de deshacerse de todo aquello que a ella le estorbe, siempre sin dejar rastro alguno o confundiendo a la población para que no sepan de sus manejos secretos.

-¿Cómo podemos ayudarlos?-Sakura coloco su mano en el cuello pasando nerviosamente la mano por su hombro y adornos del vestido

Wen miro a Yong y se encogió de hombros para luego sentarse al lado de su hermano y mirarse las manos con gesto angustiado. Mei se acerco a su hermana y tomo la mano blanca y delicada de la joven que levanto la mirada y sonrio a la pequeña.

-Nosotros solo pedimos ayuda a los ancestros y al universo-Wen coloco la mano de su mano en su mejilla para sentirse tranquila y segura-Desde que mamá murió no tenemos idea de lo que debemos hacer, nos sentimos perdidos y sin guía, lo único que hicimos fue seguir sus ultimas indicaciones y perdimos a Wan en el proceso.

-¿Qué es lo que esperan hacer?-Shaoran se quito la chaqueta y la coloco sobre el espejo para evitar encajarse los alfileres

-Destruir el camino del opio y liberar a china de las garras de la malévola reina Victoria y su toxica influencia sobre nuestros compatriotas que están muriendo por la adicción al veneno negro

Que bien….. no tenían un plan y eran unos niños solos, extraviados y temerosos en un país que los veía como unos intrusos muy molestos. Si, las cosas irían muy bien.

-Juro que no se nada-Dijo el joven asiático de cabellos largos sujetándose de la mano de Sebastian que lo mantenía agarrado del cuello en el aire con una sonrisa-Lo juro….lo juro

-¿Qué tiene planeado el patriarca?-Pregunto Sebastian acercándolo a su rostro y mostrando el rojo de sus ojos que brillaban como carbón

-Eres un demonio-murmuro el chico temblando-Eres…. Eres un ente de los infiernos-El chico cerro los ojos y comenzo a sollozar implorando a dios que lo librara de tal visión

Sebastian hizo una mueca y con un movimiento de su mano rompió el cuello del chico y lo dejo caer al suelo con un ruido sordo y un monton de polvo que se levanto en el piso sucio a las afueras de la gran mansión de los Li.

El mayordomo miro sobre su hombro y en todas direcciones esperando no haber llamado la atención de los dueños y visitantes de la casa que en esos momentos se encontraban celebrando una pequeña reunión llena de música, baile y el aroma de comida recién preparada.

-Supongo que este niño no llegaba ni a raton-Se dijo mirando el edificio-Tendre que entrar y atrapar uno donde la comida es abundante y atrae a las ratas mas gordas que caminan cerca de los pies del amo y señor de la casa.

Dicho esto sebastian dio media vuelta y se esfumo en la noche.

-Asi que… Una fiesta-Ciel levanto la mirada de su plato de chuleta de cordero -Muy insoltentes festejar en tierras británicas después de atentar contra la reina.-Dio un bocado y limpio sus labios con la fina servilleta de tela-Tienes razón, deberíamos presentarnos. Llama a Lau, necesitamos ayuda para entrar.

La oscuridad era interrumpída por suaves luces en la mancion Phantohive cuando Lau llego a las puertas del lugar abrazando a Lan Mao quien sostenía unos sobres en su mano derecha y ahora lucia un hermoso cheongsam rojo con flores y aves doradas que resaltaban su piel de un blanco cremoso.

-Llegas tarde-Gruño ciel dando un golpe con su baston en el suelo cuando Lau entro a su oficina-Crei que tendría que ir personalmente por ti.

-Conde….tuve algunos inconvenientes-Dijo con una sonrisa-pero tenemos el acceso gatantizado

Lan mao estiro su mano y entrego el sobre a Ciel quien sonrio al toparse con una invitación membretada a su nombre, otra a nombre de Sebastian y una a nombre de Lau y Lan Mao y un botón plateado con una flore de cerezo en el.

-Lindo regalo

-No lo tome a la ligera, Conde-Lau paso entre sus dedos el botón que ya se encontraba en su poder-Sin estos botones seriamos asesinados al entrar a la mansión Li pues solamente aquellos que son invitados pueden tener el placer de merodear en su interior-Beso el botón- Esta insignia esta creada de tal forma que no puede ser falsificada y por esa razón tarde tanto, fue casi imposible conseguirlos para entrar.

-Bien, muy interesante información. Ahora, vámonos.

-Un momento-Dijo este con una sonrisa-No puede presentarse asi o podrían matarlo.

-¿Que?, ¿Por qué razon?

-Porque se supone que la señorita Ciel Phantomhive quiere conocer al heredero de la familia Li para intentar un compromiso

-¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-Ciel dio un salto atrás horrorizado

Ciel no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y como era posible que el debía vestirse nuevamente como una chica para poder infiltrarse en un caso,¿es que acaso tenia que ser la tercera vez?. El chico de ojos azules se sonrojo y miro el rostro sonriente de Lau quien de su abrigo saco un paquete envuelto con papel blanco y amarrado con cordel.

-Ponte esto-Dijo entregándolo al Conde

-Ho…no-Ciel negó-No no no no no

-No tienes otra opción o no podras entrar para buscar lo que sea que tienes que buscar.

-Lo hiciste apropósito-Ciel se tapo la boca con su mano y sujeto con fuerza el envoltorio hasta que lo traspaso con sus dedos y sintió la fina tela-¿no es asi?

-Conde, la fiesta es para presentar a las hijas de la familia a los descendientes de la familia Li y fue la única forma de…

-Cállate, estaré en un momento listo. Sebastián, acompáñame

Sebastian comenzó a caminar tras Ciel y volteo un momento para sonreírle a Lau. Eso seria muy divertido.


End file.
